1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fiber-reinforced structures impregnated with plastic material and to the method of forming such structures. In particular it relates to such structures made of glass fiber in a variety of configurations and to the methods of making such structures.
2. The Prior Art
In the production of fiber-reinforced plastic structures, of which glass fiber-reinforced plastic is a well-known example, the structures have heretofore been formed by laying up bats of glass fiber and impregnating them with plastic resin or using impregnated material which is then treated so that it hardens. Instead of bats of glass fiber, such structures have also been made by draping glass fiber woven cloth over a mold and impregnating the woven cloth with resin or using pre-impregnated material. In either case the resultant structure is solid and rather thin, its thickness depending on how many layers of the glass fiber are put in place.
One object of the present invention is to increase the thickness of the woven material, which may in itself be desirable, and to increase its rigidity against bending stresses.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved fiber-reinforced structure in which the fibers run in one direction and define channels that extend in an angular direction.
A further object is to provide a method of forming such a structure.
Another object is to provide a fiber-reinforced structure in which the fibers run in one direction and define channels that extend in an angular direction thereto wherein at least some fibers define channels in more than one layer.
Still further objects will become apparent from the following specification together with the drawings.